Not Everything Is What It Seems
by Generous Strawberry
Summary: What if Haruhi didn't know she wasn't really a commoner? Why doesn't she know? How did the only child of a wealthy and high-class family become such a lowly commoner? Why does she have so many enemies? How did she get so many people tying to kill her? Want to find out? Read this story! NOTE: If I get ANY review (even if you've already read it) I will post another chapter! ON HOLD
1. Haruhi's Not A Commoner! Part I

**Haruhi: Please read the entire thing! You need to read after the ending if you want another update soon instead of at the end of the month (new years) Also, if our favorite auther updates sooner then she will also update another chapter at the end of the month for our favorite story... This one! **

**Not Everything is What is Seams**

Chapter 1: Haruhi's Not a Commoner!?

Haruhi's View

I was just getting out of my appartment when I seen a limo outside of my appartment complex. I didn't like the looks of it. It didn't have any of my friend's touches to it. It wasn't just black, it was pink. Not one of my friends, if I could call them that, owned a pink limo. I knew only one thing: that I couldn't trust this person. I quickly walked down the stairs, looking at the watch on my right hand, (A/N: I honestly don't know if she has one ;P) and proceded to walk down the stairs, pretending I didn't see them.

As soon as my feet touched the ground before the stairs to my home I was ready to bolt, but I held my composure until after I had turned the corner and another one. Then, I granted myself permission to run. While I was running I heard the limo driving after me. I didn't give it another thought, I kept running. I heard the wheels on the road following my every move. Whene I seen the gates I pushed myself further, I didn't want to get caught, thought I didn't know what led me to that conclusion.

The gates bekoned me to come into them and seek refuge in their walls. I sighed as I came to a stop within the gates. As soon as I had caught my breath I stood up. Unfortunately, Kyoya had his head stuck in his book and was walking towards me. And before I could say anything I was knocked over. "Umph!" He exclaimed as he tompled over me. My stupid, yellow dress made me trip instead of being able to hold myself up. (A/N: She uncovered her identity after the festival )

"Haruhi?" He questioned. He suddenly noticed he was on top of me. A light blush adorned his cheecks quickly as he scrambled off of me. "I'm so sorry, here let me help you up. Afterall, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't help the person who shares every single one of my classes with me." He said smoothly and reached his hand towards me. "You can take my hand you know. It wouldn't be right for a lady to be sprawled out on the ground." I gratefully took his hand and was helped to my feet.

"Haru-chan!" The familiar sound of Huni's* voice rang through the air. He came running from the building and latched himself onto my legs. "Will you come by the host club and eat cake with me and usa-chan?" He asked with his lolita personality. I patted his head and smiled. He was just so adorable.

"Sure, I will." I noticed the sourness that suddenly popped into Kyoya's personality. "You know what? We should all get together after club hours and have however many pieces of cake we want!" I suggested and immediatly felt the sourness vanish.

"Shall we go?" He asked as he looked like he was about to blush. I nodded and bent down to get my books. "Good luck Haruhi, you will be competing with me and Tamaki for first in our class." He said as he started to walk away.

After school (Club Hours)

I walked into the club room, ready to start my first day as a hostess, when I noticed an old woman in the middle of the room with Tamaki, Takashi, Honey, Karou and Hikaru on the couch nocked out. "Hello, Haruhi Ataoushi*. Are you here to meet your fate?" I shuddered. "I see. You are ready to die."

Haruhi: How dare you make that mysterious person try to kill me! *Glares at me.*

Generous Strawberry: I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I just wanted all of my loyal readers to have a nice opening chapter!

Kyoya: I think Haruhi needs something. I should try to save her...

Haruhi: Try?! Please Kyoya help me!

Kyoya: Alright. *Goes to help her get knocks out*

Generous Strawberry: Not the point in the story. Sorry Haruhi, You're gonna stay like that until the end of next month. (New years) Unless...

Haruhi: Yes... *Looks hopeful*

Generous Strawberry: People review!

Haruhi: No. People, please please review quickly. You don't want this person to kill me, do you?

Generous Strawberry: The first * after Huni was to show you there are two ways to spell it. Please tell me which one you guys would perfer me to use. The other one after Haruhi's real last name, is to sound it out. Ah'toe'she. That is how you say it!

Haruhi: It's such a weird name!

Generous Strawberry: No it's not! Please review if you want to have a quicker update!


	2. Haruhi's Not A Commoner! Part II

**Generous Strawberry: Hey you cuys I want to thank all of the people who reviewed. geen622002-Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you liked it. Even though it seemed you wouldn't like it!**

**esmethesoulsearcher- Thank-you for reviewing and I am glad my story sparked an interest in you! And yes it is a Kyoya and Haruhi story!**

**justaslinn- Thank-you for reviewing! I know that putting that ultimatium on the story was a really stupid and ignorant move from myself, after you had pointed it out to me! Thank-you and now i know you're probably thinking "how did she not know she was being conceited?" Well, let's just say I am a girl who is majorly ditzy. So, I am sorry for putting the ultimatium on my story! Everyone should thank this person because this person pulled me to my senses and then slapped me in the face, in a good way, and motivated me even MORE to get the next chappter out so without further adue (I have no clue if I wrote that right!) I bring you the story.**

Previously on Not Everything Is What It Seems...

I walked into the club room, ready to start my first day as a hostess, when I noticed an old woman in the middle of the room with Tamaki, Honey, Karou and Hikaru on the couch knocked out. "Hello Haruhi Atoushi. Are you ready to meet your fate?" I shuddered. "I see. You are ready to die."

**Chapter 2: Haruhi's Not a Commoner?! Part II**

**Haruhi's view (Again)**

I tried to move my feet but I couldn't! 'Please, Kyoya help me!' I was screaming in my head. I heard calm footsteps a little while away from music room 3. The lady stepped forward. "Oh, I'm just playing. Come give your old granny a hug!" She exclaimed happily. 'Oh my gosh! I don't know this person and she's holding her arms out like she wants to hold me! Kyoya hurry!' I thought.

The door suddenly opened, and I heard the sound of books falling to the ground. "Ms. Atoushi, what are you doing here?" Kyoya's familiar voice filled the silent room. He walked up to me and pulled me behind him. "What are you going to do to Hauhi?" He asked his voice firm and ice-cold.

"You don't see the resemblance?" she asked innocently. "Oh well why don't we sit down? This is a long story." She asked.

"Kyoya-sempi, what about the others?" I asked timidly. He turned to me.

"They're going to wake up soon." He replied turning around to them. "I hope," he mumbled. They suddenly started to move. I heard the groaning from the couch and smiled. It was always like this when they got up, all sleepy. They rubbed the sleep from their eyes as they sat up.

"Takashi, this lady is mean. I want to get rid of her." Huni's sweet voice rang out like an order. "And she was going to hurt Haru-chan because Kyo-chan looks like he wants to hit her." he said in lolita voice. He suddenly turned serious. 'oh no,' I thought. You never messed with Huni or Takashi, and for very good reasons.

"She wants to tell us why she is here." Kyoya said. "She is not our enemy... yet." He turned back to me. "You need to sit beside me. Which will be as far away from her. Takashi, put the sign that says club is canceled for today on the handle." he ordered.

"Yes." Takashi replied, and went to do as he was told.

Soon, a couch was cleared off and two chairs sat across from each other. The woman, whom Kyoya had identified as Ms. Atoushi, sat in one of the empty chairs. Huni sat on Takashi's shoulders while he sat on the couch. Tamaki sat next to him, closer to , while the twins sat in the last seat on the couch. Kyoya sat in the chair across from her, over twelve feet away, and I sat on the arm of it.

The silence was so thick, you could cut it with a huge knife and it would still be there. "So, why are you here?" I asked harshly. I didn't know why, but I felt more on edge than before. Was it because the host club, excluding Kyoya, was treating her like a guest? Or because she seemed familiar. The lady sighed and placed her tea cup on the table.

"You are my grandaughter." I stared at her. The woman was mad! "I know it's hard to believe, but you really are. Your father, was my son. He fell in love with a commoner. She was a beautiful thing and you resemble her very well, there are a few differences in everything between you. Your father was engaged to marry the late wife of Yoshiro Ootori. He didn't love her and he didn't want to marry her. So, he ran away, leaving me broken hearted. He kept you from me. But now he can't." She sounded sad.

"Why? Why can't he keep me from you anymore?" I asked. It probably came out like I resented her and I didn't like her at all but in all honestly, I was worried what might come next.

"Becasue, your father was in an accident. The hospital contacted me a few hours ago, he is in ICU." She sounded on the verge of tears.

"He'll make it. Won't he?" I asked looking at her. "He can't NOT make it..." I said, my voice breaking. I didn't look at any of the hosts. He phone rang. I didn't look up.

"...Yes..." She said unsure. Her face suddenly turned into rage. "Well then you need to try harder! I will not have a dead son!" She yelled, tears streaming down her face. "No, you did not do all that you could!" She yelled again. She hadn't realized but she hit the speaker button.

"I'm sorry Ms. Atoushi. Mr. Atoushi died. His heart stopped and his last words were to not let Haruhi hear of it. Not to let her know he had been hurting for two days. Because he hadn't told her for a reason." We heard the voice on the other end say.

I felt the floor coming to greet me without my consent. I didn't see anything, or hear. 'Dad, Daddy!' I thought. 'Come back, don't leave me alone!' I didn't think anything after that.

I woke up with a spliting headache and I didn't like the person shaking my body. I sat up slowly and felt the aura of hate and darkness around me. I didn't want to face the world but hey, when a person is shaking you when you have a spliting headache, what are you to do? Take it lightly? Giggle or scream? I usually take it lightly but this was a migrane and I choose to scare the crap out of this person.

"You know, that doesn't work on someone who uses that same method." Kyoya said laughing.

"Kyoya, why are you in my room?" I asked, confused as to why the shadow king was in my room.

He stoped laughing. "Do you not remember? You fainted after you heard your father died in the ICU and figured out you were actually Haruhi Atoushi."

The memory hit me like a slap in the face. Maybe worse, like a heart attack? I didn't know but it hurt. I felt the tears streaking down my cheeks. "How?" I asked to no one in particular. Warm arms found their way around me and pushed me into a rock-hard chest.

"Someone tried to assassinate him. They hit him next to his heart. They hit him so close to it that it grazed his heart." I broke with a large cry. He started to smooth my hair on my head. "Shhh. My father's finest men are on their way to find the low life. They were ordered to take the person to him. He will not let this inhumane person get away with this."

I started to sniffle. "Where am I now?" I asked pulling away, and looking around at the neat room with dark blue walls. The sheats looked almost black, they most likely were.

"At the Ootori mansion, my room. I said I would make sure you were taken care of. Your grandma had to make sure your room was ready and the funeral things were taken care of."

"At least Dad's getting burried. He would have liked that." I said absently. I then let my voice drop to a dangerous tone. "When they find that low life I want to take care of them myself."

Generous Strawberry: I'm sorry it's so late but I made it extra long! (I hope!)

Haruhi: I'm so out of character!

Kyoya: well at least you're closer to your own character, I was comforting you!

Generous Strawberry: *Dark aura surrounds her.* Shut up!

Kyoya and Hauhi: *Shrink back * We're sorry!

Generous Strawberrry: *Light and cheary agian* I hope you all liked it! I will have the other two chapters out when I finish uploading the next chapter of Ghost Hunt!

All: BYE!

Hikaru and Karou: and please review ~


	3. Meeting Ootori Yoshi Again

**Generous Strawberry: Hey you guys! I'm sorry it took so long to upload the actual second chapter! **

**Haruhi: Well at least you've uploaded it already. Now hurry up, I want to kill that low life scum who killed my father! **

**Kyouya: Not yet Haruhi...**

**Haruhi:... *Glares at him...* **

**Kyouya: *Shrinks back, just a little.* Okay do what you want. *Her dark aura dissapears! ***

**Generous Strawberry: You guys I didn't mean to put "cuys" Instead of guys in the last chapter. Oh, and I noticed I spelt Haruhi's new last name, Atoushi instead of Ataoushi. Just so you know, the first one in that order, is what her last name should be. Sorry if I confused any of you! While we are on appologies, I am super duper sorry to Slvrohoenx. I didn't review before I sent you that pm. I am terribly sorry! Please forgive me! **

**Hikaru: Get **

**Karou: on **

**Both: with it already! **

**Tamaki: Yes, so I may see my little- *Suddenly hit by a laptop* **

**Kyouya: *Holds said laptop... and glares at him at a hundred percent of power. The ground under tamaki cracks.* Are you sure you want to finish that sentence, DADDY? * last word taunting.***

**Tamaki: N-no. **

**Generous Strawberry: *interupting* Well, it's on to the story!~ By the way this chapter is dedicated to Slvrophoenx! This whole story is in Haruhi's view! So Enjoy!**

Previously on Not Everything Is What It Seems...

"At least Dad's getting burried. He would have liked that." I said absently. I then let my voice drop to a dangerous tone. "When they find that low life I want to take care of them myself."

**Chapter 3: Meeting Yoshio Ootori... Again**

When I had finally calmed down, a timid knock came from the other side of the door. I didn't know what to say and Kyouya looked like he was afraid of this. The person on the other side of the door cracked it open, and spoke through the door. "When Haruhi-sama* has finally woken up, Ootori-sama wishes to have a word with her." A pleasent, femanine voice said. Her voice trembled a little so I wondered, just how scary Kyouya and his Chichiue* were.

Kyouya sighed at this. "Tell him we will be there in half an hour." He replied, his voice laced with an edge of sleepiness. As soon as the door had closed Kyouya looked to me. "Are you ready to meet the head of the Ootori family?" He asked. He didn't look or sound amused, he sounded, bored? I couldn't put my finger on it, but he sounded like he wanted to not go and see his touchan*.

I nodded my head eagerly. He sighed and turned to his cellphone. He dialed a number and waited. "Anne*, I need enterance into your old room." He said simply. "No, this matter cannot wait." He then waited again. "Call and tell your old maid." He then nodded, satisfied with his answer and hung up.

"Kyouya-sempi* who was that?" I asked couriously.

"My Anne*, Fuyumi Ootori." He said simply. There was another knock on the door. "Come in."

"Misstress Fuyumi said to take Misstress Haruhi to her room to get ready to get read for a conference with ootori-sama*. Would like me to take to meet you in Ootori-sama's study?"

"Yes. Haruhi, she will take you to my Anne's old room to find a dress that is appropriate for meeting my father." Kyouya said pushing his glasses up on his nose. "Don't worry you are in good hands. I will see you shortly." He said clearly.

"Okay." I replied and followed the woman into the room beside Kyouya's. "Good-bye, until I see you again." I said walking away. As soon as I had walked into the room the woman closed the door behind her.

"Misstress Atoushi, I have a dress picked out for you." She said walking to the closet. "Oh, I have a secret. And you can't tell master Kyouya I told you..." She trailed off. I nodded my head eagerly. "Master kyouya has a liking for you. Quiet huge liking indead. He always speaks of a girl named Haruhi Fijuoka, which I have just learned is actually you, misstress Atoushi." She came out of the closet with a pink dress with no ruffles. It had two inch straps to hold it up and it was a 'V' cut that dropped to my knees.

"It was never in miss Ootori's fashin vocabulary, but I think this color suits you so well."

"I'm not really one for the color pink, but I guess it looks kind of cute." I replied.

After She Gets Dressed, She Is Now outside Yoshio Ootori's Study

Yoshio Ootori stood with his back facing Kyouya when I entered the hallway. "Son, I don't know why you want me to force her to marry you, given you have feelings for this girl."

"She want's to marry for love not who scocity says she should marry. I want to make sure she loves me, just to marry her. I love this girl with all of my heart. I love her so much, that I would kill for her."

"Umm, mr. Ootori, the girl, Haruhi Atoushi is ready." The maid said with a small voice, like that of a child's.

"Very well, send her in." I walked into the room with my head held high and my stride confident. "Miss Atoushi, how long have you been there?" He asked his voice masking what his eyes could not hide, nervousness.

"Long enough to know that you were wanting an arranged marrige between Kyouya and I am I right?" I asked. I looked back at the shadow king to see his stotic mask fall and show shock. "I am." I replied simply. I turned back to him. "Why are you not heading his warnings?" I asked without any hesitation in the world. Since when have I been so daring? Oh well, I thought.

"Well I didn't know if I should have trusted him." He replied pulling at his collour slightly, and grinning nervously. "But- But now that you have conformed what he say-says to be true is true, I- I shall believe him one hundred percent. Every-Everytime miss Atoushi." he stutered out.

"Good, now I wish to be escorted to my Obachan. and I would like my request to be carried out swiftly." I ordered.

"Yes miss Atoushi, but I will not be able to give you a ride over there because two of my sons are using the only two limos I own. Please, until one is free, speend time with my third son, unless you do not wish to." He mumbled slightly afraid.

"I think I might do that. Good day Ootori-san." I replied turning to Kyouya-senpi. He stood up and bowed to his father.

"It would an honour to escort miss Atoushi around our gardens." He said and stood up. He offered me his arm which I took and we walked out of his office.

**Guys I am so sorry, so for an appology I say I post TWO chappies tonight, that DOES include this chapter! So I want to thank all of my readers, so a huge thanks to slvrphoenx**

**Guest**

**and last but NOT least,**

**PandaGirl124 especialy, before mention person, you have, *cough cough* Motivated me O O '**


	4. Falling In Love?

**Hey you guys! Me again saying the translations for what has stars behind them!**

**sama: Means higher social status**

**chichiue: Father in a political and or tranditional us**

**anne: an older sister**

**those were the translations for the last chappie, so like promised I will give you another chapter!**

Previously on Not Everything Is What It Seems...

"It would an honour to escort miss Atoushi around our gardens." He said and stood up. He offered me his arm which I took and we walked out of his office.

Chapter 4: Falling in Love?

Kyouya and I were walking down the hallway when he suddenly stopped. "You didn't hear what I said by any chance, did you?" He asked looking down. I looked down at my feet that were adorned with small heels. I didn't wnat to tell him, but I didn't want to lie either.

"If I say no, I would be lying. And I don't want to do that, I am sorry, just think about it. I didn't hate what you said. In fact, I think I liked it a lot." I replied blushing a little bit. I looked up to find him looking at me and then he turned away.

"Come on, the garden is this way and I don't want our time to be wasted in the hallway!" He exclaimed like he hadn't a care in the world. He grabed my hand gently and started running, leading me to the garden, I thought. "Here we are." He said slightly out of breath.

I looked around and my mouth dropped an inch and then I pulled it up. "Wow, it's so beautiful..." I murmered out of breath. Just then I felt my feet starting to hurt so I walked over to a bench and pulled them off. "Tell your Anne that her shoes hurt for me will ya'?" I asked playfully. He shook his head with a smile and walked over to me.

"I want to show you the rest of the garden." He replied and pulled me up off of the bench. I quickly grabbed my borrowed shoes and walked with him. "I am so happy we got those reporters out of here, wouldn't want them assuming anything, would we?" He asked and looked at me and smiled. Just then I seen a bright flash but Kyouya didn't. Oh, well. It was just my imagination. Just then it started to rain.

A giant crack of thunder sounded and a flash of lightning danced across my vision. "Kyouya, we can't be out in a thunderstorm!" I exclaimed. Kyouya just shook his head and pulled me to his cheast.

"Don't let your fear ruin it, please." He begged quietly. I looked up at him quizically. He looked down at me and leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to mine. I stiffened and then I returned it without a warning. I heard another flash and another clap of thunder and I dropped the heels and held tightly to Kyouya's jacket and pulled from the kiss. I burried my head in his cheast and closed my eyes as tightly as my hands in his jacket.

"Can we get under the gazebo please, I don't like standing in the rain." I said, my voice barely above a whisper. He nodded and picked me up bridel style and walked all the way there, leaving the shoes. "I should have paid attention to the weather, and I wouldn't be soaking wet right now." I chuckled out.

"Perhaps, but would we have shared that kiss?" Kyouya asked. I shook my head in response. Then we heard the honk in the front. "I think your ride is here." He said sadly. He took his coat off and wrapped it around my shoulders. He carried me all the way through the house and out the front. We bumped into his eldest brother on the way there who smiled at us. He set me down at the limo and started to walk away before I grabed the sleave of his shirt.

"It's not the last time we'll see eachother Kyouya, tomorrow is school and I will talk to you after club." I said quietly, and blushed. "Good night." I murmered and stood on my tip-toes and peaked him lightly on the cheek. I quickly slid into the car and shut the door behind me. The moment the rain started playing over and over inside my head.

When the driver pulled up to the estate I didn't pay any attention, I just walked into the door and walked to my grandmother's study. "Good heavens child, why are you soaking wet?!" She exclaimed.

"I got caught in the storm, kissing Kyouya Ootori." I replied. "I would like to change and get into my sleepwear please grandmother." I murmered. She nodded and called for a maid. The maid gently took me by the shoulders and walked me to my room. She drew me a bath and prepared some sleepware. She got me out of the wet clothes and bathed me.

"Here you go, I suppose you can dress yourself?" She questioned joking. I nodded my head and she left. After getting dressed I lay in bed and slept as soon as my head hit the pillow. "Good morning, miss Atoushi. Breakfast is on the table and your shower is prepared." The same maid as last night said happily. Stupid morning people, I thought darkly.

"Alright, get me the morning paper." I said as I streached and yawned.

"I am sorry ma'am, but your grandmother has specifically said no newspaper, but I can promise you that I can get you a magazine." I nodded my head in reply and she was off.

After getting ready for the day

As soon as I sat down at the table I seen the promised magazine next to my toast and eggs with a glass of juice and milk. I took a bite out of my toast and took a sip out of my beverage before I decided to take a look at the magazine. On the cover, in bright, golded letters said, Atoushi and Ootori combinning families through marrige from Kyouya and Haruhi? Read more to find out! I started to choke on my food.

I snatched my cell phone up and dialed Kyouya's cell phone. "Haruhi?" A sleepy Kyouya asked over the phone. "What's wrong?" He questioned.

"I might be in love with you and the magazine knows." I whispered.

"Well, we'll get this, wait what?" He asked.

"Just meet me in the caffitera for breakfast as soon as you get to school, or better yet, wait by the spot where my boy's uniform got ruined with red paint." I said quickly and shoved the rest of my food in my mouth and swallowed. "Good bye Kyouya." I said and hung up. I got up, grabbed my bag and Kyouya's cover coat, and ran to the door. "Tell my grandmother I love her and that I'll be home after school with one guest." I called as I opened the door and ran to the waiting limosine.

"Ouran High school miss Atoushi?" The driver asked as I fled down the stairs.

"Yes and step on it." I replied. He drove very fast and a bit over the speed limit, but we weren't stopped by the police or anyone. So as soon as he stopped at the gates at Ouran I jumped out and ran to the spot I told Kyouya to meet me at to see him not there. Great, I am not the late one and I'm the girl, I thought with a smile.

"Haruhi, what did you want me to meet you for? And what was that crazy talk over the phone?" Kyouya asked as he ran to me with only his undershirt and tie on.

"Here, and look at this." I said as I gave him the coat and held the magazine up so he could read it while he put his coat on and buttoned it up.

"Is it true?" He asked after reading it and looking at me. "That you love me." He said looking into my eyes. I nodded my head and he swiftly closed the space between us and kissed me. " I love you too." He murmered against my lips and I smiled.

"Yeah, I thought you were supposed to say that when the other person says I love you first. " I replied through kisses.

"Yes, but you said it on the phone and conformed it a second ago, now let's get to class." He said grabbing my hand and walking me to class. I smiled and looked up at me. He looked down at me and smiled in return. Dear mum, I think I AM in love with Kyouya Ootori, and I don't think going to his and Tamaki-senpi's classes are going to be a curse I think it's a blessing made by you, I thought as I walked in the building with Kyouya Ootori.

**Hi you guys! I hoped you loved it, because I have to go to bed now! Bye~**


	5. The News

**Hi Generous Strawberry here, saying: Sorry for it being so Late! I didn't mean to be late, last night I was watching BLood+ and I went to bed early after watching the last two episodes, Gomen Nasi! Anywho, this chapter is dedicated to**

**PandaGirl124**

**She has kept me going to continue this story and I would like to give thanks to all of my loyal readers, followers and favoriters! I don't want to put them on here, becuase I haven't seen all of them, if you could just leave your name in the review for those who have followed or favorited this story, or any other if you are one of my loyal readers who love to read all of my stories! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer : I Sadly do NOT own Ouran High school Host Club, if I did, Haruhi would have paired up with all of the host clubs!**

Previously on: Not Everything Is What It Seems

"Yes, but you said it on the phone and conformed it a second ago, now let's get to class." He said grabbing my hand and walking me to class. I smiled and looked up at me. He looked down at me and smiled in return. Dear mum, I think I AM in love with Kyouya Ootori, and I don't think going to his and Tamaki-senpi's classes are going to be a curse I think it's a blessing made by you, I thought as I walked in the building with Kyouya Ootori.

Chapter 5: The News

I sat in class trying to solve X, when the teacher called me to the front of the classroom. I got up and looked towards Kyouya and seen he was giving me a glance that said, "What's wrong?" I shrugged my shoulders, and kept walking to her desk.

"Your Grandmother would like to see you, at home. You are leaving for today and I will copy your notes for you. Have a nice day, and I will see you monday." She said smiling. I nodded my head, and walked to my desk. As I was gathering my stuff I could vaugly see Kyouya giving me the 'call me' sign. I nodded as I was walking back down the asile and nodded. I left my classroom and out the front doors.

I walked down the stairs and to the limo with the driver standing and holding the door open. "Good afternoon, Miss Atoushi. Your frandmother told me to bring you to the estate, is that alright?" He asked.

"Yes, thank-you for asking. Now please hurry up. Thankyou, Sebastion." I said as I climbed inside. The ride to the main estate was quiet and comfortable. As soon as the car stopped at the estate, I stepped out and walked into my new home. "Grandmother, you wanted to speak to me?" I asked as I got inside her study.

"Hello, miss Atoushi." Mr. Ootori said standing up and grabing my hand to kiss it. I let him with a small, fake smile and fake blush. "Your Grandmother and I are so happy to tell you some very, very important news."

"You and Kyouya are going to get engaged really soon!" my grandmother exclaimed happily.

Hey you guys I hope you liked this chappie! Don't worry, the next one is comeing very quickly! Bye~


	6. A Surprise In the Snow

Sorry guys, my computer is being rude to me today!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High school Host Club

Previously on Not Everything Is What It Seems:

"You and Kyouya are going to get engaged really soon!" my grandmother exclaimed happily.

Chapter 6: A Serprise In The Snow

I stood there for a moment with a small smile. My Grandmother smiled as well. My didn't know what she was planning, but I would find out sooner or later. I walked behind the desk and hugged her with glee. (Not the show silly!) My phone interupted me and I pulled from my grandmother unwilling to look at the phone. My unwillingly instantly became willingly when I seen whose name was on the caller id. "Excuse me, I need to take this. It's important." I said as I happily dissmised myself and walked to the nearest room, which happened to be the den. "Yes, Mr Ootori?" I asked almost giggling as I heard him choke by the way I had addressed him.

"Haruhi, why are you calling me by my last name?" He asked, his voice sounding a little irked. I was about to answer when I was rudely cut off. "Nevermind that small matter, please come outside. I have a surprise for you." he suggested. "And don't even think about looking out a window on your way there." He warned. I smiled and shook my head at him, but obeyed him nonetheless.

As I walked outside, I noticed that the ground had two inches of snow and I looked up to see more of the powdery white suff falling onto the ground. I walked outside fully and spun around twice, before I felt arms encircle themselves around my middle. "Hello, Haruhi, I was afraid to tell you on the phone, so I waited so I could see your eyes light up with joy." Kyouya said breathing into my ears. I stopped spinning immediatly.

"Kyouya, you know how I hate when people do that." I protested. "Stop." I said through giggles as he kept breathing in my ear. "Please?" I begged.

He sighed," Alright, I suppose I could." He then pulled me back and I squealed as we hit the ground. "In favor for this." He said chuckling and pushed me onto the ground and I put my head on his shoulder. "What would you do if we could leave everything, our titles, our imploying but loving families?" He questioned suddenly.

I thought for a moment. "Well, I suppose I would miss them, but not the titles, but, I'd have you." I murmered with a slight blush on my face. "What brought this on?" I questioned.

"Well, my sister has left the Ootori family, but so has her husband to his family. They've completely dissappeared and our officers have no clue where to find them. I supposed that they had ran off for another honeymoon, but when I read the letter she left to me and only me, I seen that she didn't like her life being planned out, and so she left with her husband who also agreed with her." I didn't say anything throughout his entire explanation." But, I know that she wanted me to be happy, so she left me two tickets to go to America. I didn't want to have to go without you and I have no clue where she is, she only left me her phone number." He looked at me after his whispered explanation.

"I would go with you, but wouldn't that hurt your father even more? I know that he pretends to not care, but he truely does. Your brothers, are like robots that are programed to become his successors, or marry any girl he so chooses. WIth his daughter missing and then his son gets up and leaves too? Don't put your father through that greif." I said quietly. "Besides, your brothers, wouldn't be able to comfort him the way that you can, and they also don't have what it takes to become the next Ootori heir. Not even your second oldest brother. From what I've heard, he's only planned buissness for a month and a half, I know what you have on your computer Mr. Ootori, and it's at lease eighteen years worth of saving money for your father. If you show him your process, then you could be very well, over your older brothers."

"But what's the point?" He asked me his voice small. "I don't want to become my father's successior if my brothers are willing to kill for it." He said sadly.

"It's just means that you are afraid that you can't fight all that well, and that you think that you don't have what it takes to become the next Ootori son, which I know you do." He then looked at me, mirth shinning evident in his eyes.

"You know sometimes, I could just kiss you." He suggested something that wasn't bad.

I laughed. "Please do, the sound of what you have suggested is something that intreags me." I said with a fake english accent.

He leaned in towards me and our lips connected. Cheers and flashing camera sounds eurpted like an over active valcano. We jerked apart, and looked at them shocked. "Young Mr Ootori, and Miss Atoushi, are we to expect a wedding and an heir soon?" A male reporter asked looking at us inquringly and holding a mic towards us.

"Umm, yes?" I questioned. Kyouya just shook his head and helped me up. He got down on one knee and pulled out a little box. "Kyouya?" I asked shocked.

"Haurhi Atoushi, will you do me, the greatest honor of all and become my wife." I felt the tears slip down my cheecks. He opened the ring to reveal a golden ring band with a single 24 carrot dimond in the middle of small rinestones.

He he, I'm so evil, you guys don't know what she'll say...

Haurhi: Hey, that's not nice! *blushes and looks down. and mumbles* I really wanted to answer that.

GS: Don't worry dear you will! Bye all~ Don't hate me, I will TRY to post tomorrow, so Bye~


End file.
